


Heavy as a Feather

by Peachyhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyhaz/pseuds/Peachyhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Baby?” Harry asks sleepily. He turns briefly to look at the clock on the nightstand. It’s close to three in the morning. Louis picks his head up off of Harry’s shoulder and tries to look at him in the dark room. A little glimmer from the moon shining through the curtain is casting on his tired face and Louis has never felt more relieved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or shameless smut loosely inspired by soccer aid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Larry but I tried it out! Please give some kind of feedback if you enjoyed it :)

“Just wanna go to bed, Haz.” Louis grumbles as he sinks into the warm water. 

“I’m not snuggling up next to a pile of mud tonight.” Harry replies, sitting down on the other side of the tub. Louis just pouts, reaching for the soap bar and handing it to Harry. 

“Well this pile of mud is special and just wants to go to sleep with his boyfriend.” 

Harry giggles and takes soap out of Louis’s hand. A shower was more ideal than this but Harry insists on letting Louis’s muscles relax in the warm water and Louis really can’t complain about getting washed. 

“How does tea and a rub down after this sound?” Harry asks, rolling up his shirtsleeve. Louis hums in contentedly; letting his eyes slip closed as Harry glides the bar of soap over his skin. The bathroom is steamy and smells of eucalyptus from the Epsom salts and vanilla from the expensive candles that Harry splurged on two weeks ago. Harry takes his time soaping up his boy, enjoying the peacefulness and silently thanks god that Louis was cooperative this time. 

“Gotta wash your hair, love.” Harry says gently. He’s pretty sure that Louis was half asleep already. Regardless, he groans a bit, eyelashes fluttering as he sits up straight. Harry grabs the plastic cup that they got to take home from a casino a while back and its only use is for this specifically. He fills the cup up, using his other hand to shield the Louis’s eyes and soaks his hair with warm water. It’s no secret that this is one of their favorite things. There’s something so intimate about touching each other, not in a sexual way but just taking care of each other. Neither of them had really gotten that experience before they met. 

Louis felt so warm and not just from the bath. He can never quite express how much love he has for Harry but it absolutely radiates from the inside out. Harry massages his scalp with the apple-scented shampoo, listening to the purr-like noises that Louis emits. He can tell how tired Louis is, he’s always exhausted after practices and it just makes Harry’s heart beat a little faster that he gets to take care of him. 

“Let’s get you in the bed.” Harry said barely above a whisper when he finishes rinsing the suds out of Louis’s hair. He helps Louis out of the tub, wrapping him in the fluffiest towel that they have. His cheeks are flushed red both from the heat of the bath and the sun that was beating down on him earlier today. Harry’s heart melts just a little bit more. He leads Louis over to the sink, putting toothpaste on both of their toothbrushes and handing Louis his own. Louis grips the toothbrush like it’s the heaviest thing he’s ever held and lazily brushes his teeth. Harry mimics him, watching the way that water drips off Louis’s damp hair and down his cheek and neck and listening to the heavy sighs that he lets out repeatedly. They spit and rinse and Louis’s legs already hurt from standing this long and there’s nothing more he wants than to fall asleep next to Harry right now. 

“You’re my favorite footie star.” Harry whispers before pressing a minty kiss to the other boy’s forehead. Louis flashes one of his softest smiles just for Harry, blinking slowly up at him through his long eyelashes. Harry’s heart skipped a beat and his heart turned to goo with pure love. They are grossly in love, Harry thinks. 

The hardwood is cold under Louis’s bare feet as Harry leads the way to the bedroom. Louis flops down on the freshly made bed, reveling in the way the soft blankets feels under his skin. He doesn’t bother to get under the blankets due to the promised rub down. He wants to stay up with Harry, he really does, but he’s already half asleep again. He hasn’t seen him all day thanks to training since eight this morning. All they shared was a quick morning cuddle before Louis was rushing out the door with a homemade smoothie in hand. Harry had entertained himself with cleaning the house and making the hearty dinner that Louis scarfed down an hour ago. 

“Love you Haz.” Louis mumbles with his cheek pressed into the mattress. 

It’s so quiet that Harry would’ve missed it if the room wasn’t almost completely silent. He finishes rummaging in the drawer for the half empty bottle of lavender scented massage oil before heading back over to Louis. 

“Love you too, angel.” Harry says, sitting down next to Louis. 

Louis lets out another small noise as Harry’s warm, slippery hands start on his shoulders, working out the sore muscles. His senses are dulled with the scent of fresh laundry and lavender as he tries his best to stay awake. Every few seconds he catches himself from falling into the grips of sleep by slowly blinking himself awake. Inevitably, Harry notices. 

“Go to sleep, baby” Harry says. 

“Wanna stay up with you.” Louis mumbles against the sheets. There’s a brief pause before Harry plants his lips on the back of Louis’s neck. He can’t believe how lucky he was to have this sweet boy all to himself. Louis lets out a low noise as Harry continues to rub down his back, making sure all of the muscles were well relaxed. He’s learned the hard way that Louis tenses up like no other and would have to spend twice as long working them out if he didn’t do it right away. 

“Do I still get that promised cuppa?” Louis asks after a few quiet minutes. 

“If you’re not asleep by then.” Harry chuckles, poking at one of the dips in Louis’s lower back. Louis squirms a bit, as much as his tired body would allow him before settling again. Harry continues to move his steady hands down to Louis’s bum. He smiles to himself as he squeezed the full globes together before massaging them gently; paying special attention to the soft, smooth skin. This was his favorite part of Louis coming home from a day full of training, an excuse to play with such a nice arse. 

“Are you gonna play with my bum all night or wrap this up so I can sleep.” Louis gripes, looking over his shoulder at Harry with sleepy eyes. Harry laughs again, tapping Louis’s left cheek playfully before drizzling more oil on the back of his thighs and moving on. 

“To be fair,” Harry starts, pressing his thumb into Louis’s hamstring. 

“I said that you could go to bed.” 

“Without my Yorkshire?” Louis asks like Harry had just insulted his whole family. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, little love.” Harry whispers, leaning down to press another kiss between Louis’s shoulder blades. He switches his thumb for a knuckle, rubbing the tightened tendon with a groan of protest from Louis. 

“S’like you didn’t even stretch, Lou.” Harry teases as Louis whimpers from the pressure of Harry’s knuckle. 

“Shut up.” Louis mutters, his thigh twitching away from Harry’s touch. He could admit that he didn’t pay much attention to stretching out his knees and hamstrings, which were ironically the sorest muscles in the morning. However, he isn’t going to admit that to Harry, who griped and complained about it every time this happened. Besides, it’s endearing how much he cared. 

Louis is half asleep again when Harry finishes up at his feet and patted him off with the damp towel. 

“Let’s get you under the covers, little one.” Harry says, helping the other sit up. 

“Want my tea, Haz.” He argues, rubbing at his sleepy eyes with his knuckle. 

“I’ll make you some in the morning, yeah? You cant even keep your eyes open, darling.” 

Louis sighs, allowing Harry to help him into an oversized t-shirt and under the blankets. Harry follows shortly after, pulling the smaller boy into his chest. He presses a kiss to the top of his head, the soft apple-scented tufts of hair tickling his nose. Everything feels so soft and warm and Harry’s quickly getting as tired as Louis was. He feels so at peace, his warm, sleeping boy in his arms and their bed in their quite house. It’s unlikely that he could think of anything that he could want more. 

“Kiss.” Louis says impossibly quietly. He tilts his chin up, his eyes still closed. Harry’s heart flutters for the billionth time that night as he places a chaste kiss on Louis’s lips. 

“Now go to sleep you sap.” 

~~~~

Harry wakes up to a light pressure on his shoulder and tiny sighs in his ear. Blinking his eyes open, he’s expecting early morning light but the room is pitch black. However, Louis is right next to him, his eyes screwed shut as he pants against Harry’s neck. 

“Baby?” Harry asks sleepily. He turns briefly to look at the clock on the nightstand. It’s close to three in the morning. Louis picks his head up off of Harry’s shoulder and tries to look at him in the dark room. A little glimmer from the moon shining through the curtain is casting on his tired face and Louis has never felt more relieved. 

“Thank god.” Louis sighs, his eyes screwing shut again. Harry is still confused, but it doesn’t take long for him to pick up. His eyes finally adjust a little bit more to the dark and oh. If the noises that Louis just started making wasn’t enough, then there was just the right amount of light to allow Harry to see that the other boy is on his stomach, two fingers deep in his ass. 

“ _Baby_.” Harry repeats, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Didn’t. Fuck. Didn’t want to wake you.” Louis grits through his teeth. He rocks back into his fingers and moans out of frustration. Harry knows Louis is frustrated, he can never reach far enough with his own fingers and his own cock is starting to ache just from how desperate Louis sounds. Louis brings Harry’s attention back with another upset whimper. 

“Ok sweetheart.” Harry says. He leans over to turn on the lamp that floods the room with a dim light that barely reaches the far corners. He moves so that he’s sitting behind Louis, eyeing the bottle of lube that’s resting against the boy’s thigh. 

“Wanna tell me what happened here?” Harry asks wrapping his hand around the other boy’s wrist and gingerly pulling his fingers out. He then slicks up two fingers, with the strawberry flavored lube that they normally didn’t use. Harry blames it on the fact that Louis probably couldn’t see when he was blindly grabbing in their nightstand. 

“Just woke up hard ‘gainst your thigh.” Louis rasps, wiggling his bum a bit as he waits for Harry to do something. 

“Have a dream about me?” Harry asks, nudging two fingers at Louis’s hole. Louis whimpers at the slight touch, tilting his hips back towards Harry. The last thing he has energy for is answering Harry’s question, but he knows he doesn’t get what he wants until Harry gets what he wants. It takes Louis a few moments to control his breathing and another few to answer Harry. 

“Yes, fuck, yes Haz.” 

Harry hums lowly, pushing the tips of his fingers into Louis’s slightly stretched, pink hole as a reward for answering the question. Louis sucks in a deep breath, already clenching around just the mere tips of Harry’s fingers. 

“And what happened in said dream, little love?” Harry asks, lightly pinching Louis’s cheek. Louis wants to scream. He’s been on edge ever since he blinked himself awake. He had been too frustrated and desperate to reach his spot and just the idea of Harry’s fingers filling him up was hurtling closer to his orgasm. He can’t believe that Harry is doing this to him. Actually, he can, and he’s done it before. Harry thrives on teasing Louis and the latter would be lying if he says that he doesn’t love it too. But all of the words are stuck in Louis’s throat and all he can think about telling Harry is how he needs his fingers in him immediately. 

“C’mon, sweetheart.” Harry says in a sugary voice. Louis can hear the smirk in his voice and he would’ve turned around to chastise him if his whole body wasn’t shaking. Instead, he takes a deep breath, and clenches the sheets in his fists before answering Harry. 

“You licked me out until my thighs were shaking, fuck,” Louis says weakly as Harry pushes his fingers in further. Louis just wants to shut everything else out but he knows that he wont get anything else if he stops now. 

“Then you fucked me so hard, headboard pounding against the wall ‘nd when I woke up I was leaking in me boxers and god please just do something Harry.” Louis trailed off, his cheeks red against the white sheets. 

Louis is well on the way to tears and he wants nothing more than Harry to make him come. Harry on the other hand, is having the time of his life. He’s still groggy and his own cock his hard in his boxers but the sight in front of him was so beautiful. He granted Louis with just a few more centimeters, pushing in the knuckles that were nestled against the other boy’s rim. He listens to Louis whine and smiles like he just received the best reward. The dream wasn’t anything too extraordinary but hearing Louis talk about it and how flustered he was getting was everything Harry could ask for and more. 

He looks at where his fingers are stretching Louis’s hole, his hole puffy, red and wet and Harry gets an idea. 

“Want me to eat you out like I did in your dream?” Harry asks rhetorically. He knows that Louis won’t say anything but yes and its almost comical that he even asked. Regardless, Louis moans into the mattress as his confirmation. Harry shoves his fingers further into Louis, his base knuckles resting against his rim. Louis howls and shoves back on his Harry’s fingers as they brush against his prostate. Both of their hearts are hammering against their chests and neither of them can think of anything but each other. 

“Harry” Louis moans, rocking his hips slightly against Harry’s still fingers. Harry just watches and Louis hates him for it. He just sits there watching Louis fuck himself with his two fingers and bring himself closer and closer to the edge. It’s a marvelous sight; Harry would have to admit. But the thought of eating Louis out until he was absolutely falling apart seemed a little bit more appealing. He watches Louis for a little while longer, listens to his guttural whines and moans as he tries to nail his prostate every time he rocks his hips back. 

Reluctantly, Harry pulls out his fingers and wipes them carelessly on the sheet. He makes a mental note to change them after their done. He leans forward so that he’s hovering over Louis, his chest pressed against his back. He presses a kiss at the nape of his neck and he can tell that Louis is moments away from falling apart. 

“Want you to sit on my face, baby.” Harry says with no preamble. Louis’s only response was a soft moan and a twitch of his cock. Harry kisses under Louis’s ear before rolling back over on his back. Louis feels boneless as he pushes himself up and coaxes his limp body over to Harry. He didn’t have to be told to suck Harry off at the same time and frankly; his mouth was watering for it. He swings a leg over Harry’s torso before backing up on his knees until his ass was inches away from the younger boy’s face. 

“My gorgeous boy.” Harry says quietly, wrapping his arms around Louis’s thighs and pulling him closer. Louis remembers the first time that this happened a long time ago when he was too shy to do anything like this. Now it was as normal as talking about the weather. 

Louis leans forward, rolling the band of Harry’s boxers down just enough to pull out his cock. He’s hard and leaking and Louis is constantly applauding him for how long he can hold out while sporting such a hard-on. Harry groans before pulling Louis down even further and just going at it. He makes a muffled noise when he tastes Louis. It’s mainly artificial strawberry but he still tastes like the unexplainable taste of just Louis himself. He can’t take a proper breath but he’d take this over air any day. 

Louis can’t breathe right either. He has his head resting on Harry’s hip and every time he tries to catch his breath Harry is right there to take it away. He didn’t waist any time with dipping his tongue past his rim before pulling it back out and giving a few quick licks before repeating the process. At this point, Louis was contemplating if he would’ve been happier if he’d just jacked himself off and gone back to sleep. He’s so tired now and all he wants is an orgasm, but he knows that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as enjoyable without Harry. 

Harry pinches Louis’s thigh and the older boy lifts his hips up a bit. Louis can hear the big gasp of air Harry takes before he’s giving him more demands. 

“Gotta make my cock nice and wet so you can ride it, kitten.” 

Louis groans and drops his hips down again. It takes him a moment to regain himself before he’s leaning over Harry’s cock. He grips the base and it’s big in his small hand. He gives his head a few licks, tasting the salty precome and the taste of his clean skin. Harry moans in response and Louis curses because everything is a never-ending chain reaction when they’re in this position. Louis presses on, bringing up the pinky on his free hand to trace Harry’s slit, dipping it in occasionally, causing Harry’s thighs to twitch as he leaked even more. 

Harry digs his nails into Louis’s thighs and he lips up once again. Harry takes another breather and Louis can feel his warm breath against his skin and everything is making him so dizzy with arousal. Harry didn’t say anything this time, just caught his breath and pulled Louis back down. He returns with a newfound vigor, poking his tongue relentlessly at Louis’s hole. Louis lets out a long string of whimpers and whines and clenches around Harry’s tongue whenever he gets a chance. 

Louis turns his focus back to the task at hand. He licks his lips before taking Harry’s cock in his mouth. He bucks his hips up and Louis suddenly has to accommodate the extra length forced into his mouth. He gags a little bit before pulling off and pinching at Harry’s hip. He rubs Louis’s thigh gently in apology. Louis accepts it and goes back down. Harry takes extra caution to keep his hips down as he continues to eat Louis out. 

Only a few minutes have gone by and Louis is already taking all of Harry’s length, feeling the familiar weight and heat of the cock against his tongue. This was one of his favorite things to do and they both knew it too well. He sits up, wiping away the string of saliva connecting his bottom lip and Harry’s tip. His hands go to rest on either one of Harry’s thighs and he hangs his head between his shoulders, trying to catch onto any breath that he can. 

“Gonna cum, Haz.” He says quietly, riding Harry’s flattened tongue a bit. It doesn’t help his case at all. What takes only a few moments feels like a year before Harry taps on both of Louis’s thighs. Louis pulls his tired body up and turns around so he’s sitting on Harry’s hips, a hard cock directly under his dripping hole. 

“No condom?” Harry asks like he has to. They both got tested ages ago and celebrated their clean results with a very long night. 

Louis hushes him, reaching for the now sticky bottle of lube, drizzles some on his fingers before reaching behind him and coating his hole for good measure. Harry already has his nails digging into the smooth skin of Louis’s hips. He’s staring at the boy on top of him like he’s the most ethereal thing he’s ever seen. The light from the dim lamp casts all the right shadows on his glowing skin and Harry just can never get enough of this boy. 

Louis lines up Harry’s cock with his hole and starts to sink down. It’s a bit of a stretch due to the fact that he’s only opened up with Harry’s tongue and two fingers. The dull burn is almost nice though and everything is so wet that it’s hard for Louis to go slow. Harry doesn’t have a lot of complaints. He watches with his mouth hanging open as Louis’s face twists with pleasure and pain, listening to the helpless sounds he makes as he sinks down fully on his cock. 

“You’re so big, Haz.” Harry almost mouths along with the words because Louis says them almost every single time. It’s more endearing than anything really.

They both know neither of them will last long; they’re both tired and so close to the edge that anything that felt too good could send either one of them over the edge. Harry watches intently as Louis bounces lightly on top of him. He has a slight gleam of sweat on his forehead, one hand resting on Harry’s thigh behind him and the other one resting on his hip. If Harry didn’t know any better, he would tell Louis to jack himself off but he was well aware that Louis loved to test his own limits more than anything. Harry doesn’t have a fresh memory of Louis not coming untouched. 

“Haz, baby, fuck. Please just…” Louis starts up. His thighs are burning already from how sore they had gotten from training early today and he was so close and all he needed was for Harry to fuck him senseless. The younger boy nods, flipping both of them and thrusting back into Louis deep. Louis lets out a gorgeous moan as Harry hits his prostate repeatedly with such force that it’s sending Louis up the bed. His knees are bent up against his chest and Harry doesn’t let up at all with his pace and if anything he’s getting faster and deeper and Louis wants to scream but everything is stuck inside of him and his eyes are slipping shut and he doesn’t know if the mantra he’s moaning out of Harry Harry Harry is in his head or not. He can’t breathe, every gasp he tries to suck in getting knocked out of him and he’s just so impossibly close to coming. 

He voices that for Harry to hear and the boy just nods, slamming into Louis with no relent. Louis’s toes curl and every muscle in is body is shaking from exertion and the burning in his tummy gets better and better and two more dead on hits to his prostate sending him flying into oblivion. Harry has to slow down for a moment because Louis is clenching down on him and shaking so hard underneath him as he comes over and over again all over his own torso. There’s so much of it that Harry has a hard time wrapping his fucked-out brain around the fact that it’s all coming out of him. Louis’s mouth his hanging open, his eyes moving rapidly behind his fluttering eyelids and all Harry can think about is how lucky he is to call Louis his. 

Harry leans down to press a kiss to Louis’s lips, the first one they shared since this all started. It’s slow but sweet and tastes faintly of the strawberry lube and lavender massage oil but that only makes it all the more better. Louis sucks lazily on Harry’s tongue, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. He only has one channel in his mind right now and it’s tuned to only Harry. It only takes a few more thrusts until Harry’s coming deep inside of Louis. The latter just whimpers at the feeling of Harry’s cum coating his walls. He can feel it dripping out when he pulls out and he’s scrambling to get his fingers against his hole to stop too much of it from getting out. 

“Oh, Lou.” Harry sighs. He turns Louis back over to his stomach and picks up his hips like a ragdoll. Louis is too tired to try to escape so he just stays put, letting Harry eat his own cum from his ass. He clenches his eyes as Harry licks out the rest of it, his tongue somewhat soothing but Louis was just too oversensitive to care about anything except falling asleep. 

After Harry deems his job well done, he let’s Louis back down against the warm sheets and helps him to the other side of their king size mattress that wasn’t completely gross. He stumbles to the bathroom, yawning as he wets a flannel with warm water and goes back to wipe off Louis. The other boy is silent, too tired to say anything but Harry can feel the love radiating off of him. After he pats Louis dry with an extra flannel, he fetches both of them clean t-shirts, helping Louis into his before crawling under the comforter. A proper shower and fresh sheets sounded nice but not nearly as nice as falling back asleep with the boy that was already dozing off on the bed. 

“See you in the morning, bug” Harry whispers after turning off the lamp and climbing under the cover with Louis. 

“With my cuppa, I hope.” Louis manages to mumble before snuggling into Harry again, both of them falling back asleep with soft, satisfied smiles.


End file.
